Jack El último de los Hodgins
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post 6x23 El cambio en el juego. POV Hodgins. Un poco de todo eso que sintió Jack al ser padre y un mucho de todo eso que es Jack y nunca hemos visto.


**Disclaimer:**"Jack: El último de los Hodgins" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Jack Hodgins y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Es cierto eso que me comentáis que tras el comienzo de temporada ha bajado el ritmo de publicación de fanfic de una forma espectacular y no entiendo la razón la verdad, aún hay tanto que contar. Tanto que no nos han contado.

¿No es por eso lo de 5 meses después?, para que aún podamos escribir fic :-p

Son tan lindos cuando se besan, cuando se tocan, cuando discuten y luego se hacen cucamonas.

Personalmente yo aún tengo mucho, mucho, mucho que ver y que contar, lo malo es que no tengo tiempo. Pero estoy deseando leer, que alguien se anime a tapar huecos!. Yo por mi humilde parte estoy trabajando en uno de esos huecos, pero por ahora vais a tener que permitirme un kit kat en el camino.

Escribí este fanfic en agosto, fue uno de esos fanfic que escribí y que me disgustaron y nunca publiqué. No sabeis lo que tengo de eso. Como mi sentido de la autocrítica estaba bastante desarrollado por aquel entonces he decidido darle otra oportunidad, sobre todo porque es un post El cambio en el juego, capi final de la temporada pasada y ya comenzó la nueva temporada... No está bien que se desfase y aparte después de un buen lavado de cara creo que quedo bastante bien.

Es algo completamente novedoso para mí. No es un Booth/Brennan, es un Jack Hodgins.

¡Sólo Jack!

Sabéis que adoro a Hodgins, y si no ya os lo digo ahora. ¡Adoro a Hodgins! Es un personaje maravilloso, interpretado maravillosamente por TJ Thyne. ¡Amor! Mucho amor. Y bueno me deshice como la mantequilla cuando le vi con su retoño en los brazos. Y creo que se merece un fic para el solito.

Muchas gracias por los comment del fanfic anterior, me dieron vida nueva. Y bueno, no tenía yo intenciones de continuarlo, cuando hago un one shot en mi cabeza es lo que hay y normalmente no puedo desarrollar más, pero prometo momentos lindos de estos dos en proximos fics :-p.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos y post final de temporada. POV Hodgins. Un poco de todo eso que sintió Jack al ser padre y un mucho de todo eso que es Jack y nunca hemos visto. Todo inventado.

**Agosto del 2011.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACK<strong>

**El último Hodgins.**

Jack Hodgins llegó a pensar dado el momento que sería el último de los Hodgins y para ser sincero no era algo que le hubiera preocupado en exceso.

Ser un Hodgins nunca le había hecho especialmente feliz.

No es que fuera un desagradecido o un tonto, el dinero estaba bien. Realmente bien. Le dejo estudiar sin problemas todas sus carreras y realizar sin dificultades económicas todos sus doctorados, incluido ese que consistía en aquel experimento tan caro con escarabajos egipcios.

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo hubiera renunciado gustoso al experimento por un minuto más de paz en su adolescencia. O a toda la mansión familiar, con su colección de coches clásicos incluida, por un minuto más con su madre.

Su madre murió joven.

La mujer murió cuando él apenas había cumplido los 7 años. El dinero no la libro de un emotivo entierro no cumplidos los 30, ni de una larga enfermedad que la hizo perder su preciosa cabellera negra y su sonrisa perfecta.

Jack sabe que la tiene idealizada, pero como fue su única madre y estuvo un tiempo ridículamente pequeño a su lado, no le importa. La recuerda tan guapa como a una diosa griega y tan dulce como a un ángel. Tocaba el piano y el violín con mano maestra y si no llega a ser porque se caso joven con un hombre demasiado influyente, seguro que hubiera sido una gran artista.

Su padre la quería.

Eso lo recuerda bien.

Su padre quería enormemente a su madre. A su forma, sin grandes demostraciones, pero con veneración.

Tal vez su padre nunca hubiera sido la persona más alegre del mundo, pero con ella se fue todo lo que quedaba de su alegría y con ella fue dejándose morir poco a poco en la apatía.

Centró su vida en el trabajo y tomaba grandes dosis de whisky para poder conciliar el sueño.

Nunca supero la muerte de su mujer.

No hubo vida tras su muerte.

En la actualidad le hubieran diagnosticado una clara depresión postraumática y hubiera recibido un adecuado tratamiento psicológico, en aquel momento los tranquilizantes y el alcohol le mataron en la soledad de su mansión.

El joven Junior no había cumplido los 15 años.

Jack se educo en internados de elite donde se dedicaba a hacer explotar laboratorios más o menos por error. Siempre era el cabecilla de un grupo de gamberros intelectualoides que él fundaba parapetado en el hecho de ser el único heredero del grupo Cantilever.

Cada vez que hacia explotar algo su padre mandaba un cheque, cuando su padre murió la fundación mandaba el cheque. Cuando el cheque no valía ya, un coche le recogía y le llevaba a otro internado. Nunca se olvidaban de mandar un cheque o de mandar un coche, aunque seguro que eso era porque el tema lo llevaba la secretaria de su padre, la Señorita Juliana, una señora encantadora con pinta de abuela, pero nunca nadie le fue a visitar.

Ni una visita en más de 10 años.

Si lo piensa con perspectiva incluso puede valorar el punto de que tuvo suerte de que la Señorita Juliana se jubilara después de que el comenzara la universidad. Un año incluso la buena mujer le invito a pasar Acción de Gracias en su casa. Era su segundo año de facultad y hacia relativamente poco que había enterrado a su abuela.

Aunque realmente él nunca estuvo unido a su abuela, aquella mujer de mirada altiva y voz de mando firme, que no hablaba, sino que ordenaba, a su muerte Hodgins tuvo la clara sensación de que él sería el último Hodgins y aquello le pareció increíblemente bien, casi un descanso, pero le dejo vació.

Tal vez le afectó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Se escondió en los libros y en su soledad aparecieron las conspiraciones y un gran almacén de ira que parecía no tener fin.

Su destino parecía estar marcado.

No había retorno.

Seguramente moriría en alguna explosión "controlada" intentando demostrar alguna teoría absurda, solo.

Pero el destino, el destino hay veces que te sorprende.

Si alguna vez alguien le pregunta a Jack Hodgins que día cambio definitivamente su vida, que día fue el primero del resto de su vida. Jack lo tiene claro, aquel que acerco sus curiosas narices al territorio de la Doctora Brennan y está le "obligo" a hacer un experimento con un molesto interno de pelo rizado.

¿Cuánto había pasado de aquello? ¿Una vida? ¿Dos?

Una eternidad en la que había vuelto a nacer y a morir un par de veces.

Aquel día no sólo su nueva "jefa" demostró saberse su nombre, lo que ya era bastante conociendo la fama de la joven doctora, si no que "conoció" a su mejor amigo durante años y para siempre, al cual en ese momento y pese a todo lo ocurrido quería profundamente. Pero lo mejor de todo es que ese día también conoció a la mujer de su vida. A su artista particular. Aunque ella aún no lo sabía. ¡Y Dios que la costó convencerla!

Aquel día cambio su vida.

Aquel día le presentaron a su futura familia.

Una que como todas ganaría y perdería miembros a lo largo de la vida, tendría problemas y separaciones, uniones y desavenencias pero que le haría sentir seguro incluso cuando la seguridad era una quimera.

En ese momento Jack Hodgins con su hijo recién nacido y completamente sano en sus brazos, su mujer tumbada y agotada en la cama de ese bendito hospital, pero con un brillo especial en el rostro y rodeado de todos sus amigos, de su familia... se siente increíblemente feliz, más que feliz, no puede ni describirlo con palabras y da gracias al universo y a todos los dioses conocidos en los que no cree, por no haber sido el último de los Hodgins.

_Fin._

Sabéis que necesito vuestra opinión así que no me hagáis rogar por ella. Please!


End file.
